


Attention Span

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought it might be nice for us to, you know, commune with nature.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Span

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "No Matter What Goes Right" (song by Trout Fishing in America) & "camping"

“I don’t understand why we’re out here in the woods, Dean,” said Castiel. “Weren’t you just telling me how much you had missed your room in the bunker?”

“I do like my room,” said Dean, setting an armful of branches next to the fire. “But this is… The world isn’t ending, Cas. Nothing is wrong, nobody is trying to kill us, it’s a beautiful day. I thought it might be nice for us to, you know, commune with nature.”

Cas frowned. “Dean, other than gathering firewood, you’ve spent all your time out here with me, not appreciating the natural world.”

Dean poked the fire with a long stick. “Cas, camping isn’t really about being outside. It’s about getting away, from responsibilities and problems and… Dammit, Cas, I missed you.”

“I haven’t gone anywhere, Dean,” said Cas, still frowning.

“But we’re always working,” Dean protested. “There’s always another job, another problem, another apocalypse. But not here, okay? If there’s really a problem, we’re only a twenty-minute walk from the bunker, and Sam can come and find us. But unless that happens, I want you to have _all_ my attention, Cas.”

The angel shivered, despite their campfire. “I’d like that, Dean,” he said. “As you know, my attention has a much broader scope than you humans, but I assure you, you will occupy a significant portion of it.”

Dean grinned. “Good. Because I only brought one sleeping bag.”

THE END


End file.
